Blue's Big Treasure Hunt
Blue's Big Treasure Hunt is an episode of Blue's Clues from season three. Characters Present *Blue *Steve *Mailbox *Mr. Salt *Mrs. Pepper *Paprika *Tickety *Sidetable *Felt Friends *Little Miss Muffet *Spider *Steve's Grandmother Summary Who set up the whole treasure hunt? Steve & Blue go on a treasure hunt to find out who did. Recap Steve tries to welcome us in, but before he can even finish his sentence, the music for Mailtime starts up. Steve is surprised that it's Mailtime already, but he heads outside to find out what's going on. It turns out that Mailbox has a special package for Steve. Steve opens it and inside is a treasure chest. A clue inside reads Look far, look near, it will be clear. It's a treasure hunt and we have a treasure map. Just who could it be that set it up though? Blue provides Steve with a treasure hunt backpack to store things in. Soon, we spot our very first treasure hunt hint, a scroll of paper hiding underneath some flowers. The clues says Let's start the treasure hunt if you will, go inside the house, it'll be a thrill. Inside, we check the map and Blue provides a sticker to mark that we found one of the locations. After Steve gets his notebook, a special treasure notebook with a treasure chest on it, we find another scroll. This one says What has numbers and tells time. The answer is a clock, specifically Tickety. We go find Tickety and then Steve learns that there's a secret compartment in the treasure hunt notebook with a treasure hunt hint inside it. It tells us Find these two things and you will see, a land of great discovery. There are pictures of a book and a key. We find the book rather quickly and then we find Mr. Salt, Mrs. Pepper & Paprika, who have us solve riddles to obtain the key. The book and key in hand, we use them to move aside a bookshelf and unlock a secret door to skidoo into the Land of Great Discovery. After sampling some chocolate coins wrapped in gold foil, we come upon Little Miss Muffet, Blue's favorite nursery rhyme character. We help her to figure out what happens in her nursery rhyme. Next, we find Jack, and help him to remember that he's supposed to jump over a candlestick. We then find another scroll, You've come so far, the end is near now... It turns out that it's only half a scroll. and skidoo back home where Steve slip on green drees with stripes with a clue on it, but he couldn't get back home and he had to stay in the land of great discovery for a few minutes. The clues are glasses, a rocking chair & a green striped dress. The answer turns out to be Steve's Grandmother. Quotes *Steve: Did Do You Know Who Set Up This Whole Treasure Hunt? *Steve: Blue Always Knows. Trivia *This was the first time since What Does Blue Want To Do With Her Picture in which Daniel R. Anderson was a content consultant. *This is the only time the introduction of the show was interrupted. It started when Steve was about to ask the viewers where Blue was when Mailbox called out, Mailtime. *At the end of the episode, an instrumental tune of We Sat on Down played instead of the usual theme. *Steve & Blue skidooed together into the land of great discovery. *Steve sings We Sat on Down from Steve Goes to College. *This is the last episode to use the usually Thinking Chair tone from the first two seasons. The following episodes will have newly recorded Thinking Chair tones, from that point on. from Blue's Clues Opening Intro Blue's Clues Closing Sequence and Bluestock is from Blue's Biggest Stories is Blue's News. *Towns in The Land of Great Discovery Like Recycle Town from What Does Blue Want to Make Out of Recycled Things. *Backyard in Open Treasures Like stage from Blue's Big Musical Movie. *One of the episodes that did not air in the UK. *This is the first episode of Season 3. *This episode appeared on Nick Jr's Imagine That on VHS. Gallery Category:Brandon hoski Category:Episodes Category:Blue's Clues Episodes Category:Season Three Category:Episodes Released on Video Category:Blue's Biggest Stories Category:1990s Category:1999